


Valentine's Day Pancakes

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Series: The PB to my J [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percy Pigs, Remus loves Sirius, Sirius loves Remus, Valentine's Day, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: Sirius turned his head to look at him and he raised an eyebrow, ‘You alright there? Got enough bubbles?’‘Oh shut up,’ Sirius mumbled, a darker pink staining his already flushed cheeks. Remus was used to Sirius Black blushing these days.This is a prequel to my longer texting story 'The PB to my J' which is set two years down the line.  This can be read as a stand alone but if you want to read how they get together (and meet the rest of the gang!) you can do sohere
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The PB to my J [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018050
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93
Collections: finished





	Valentine's Day Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxy_ricki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_ricki/gifts), [rubywallace25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywallace25/gifts).



> For Roxy_ricki who asked ages ago (i'm so sorry!) for more info on how Remus and Sirius went from blushing fools to sitting in the bathroom together while one of them was in the bath and rubywallace25 who prompted me for this specifically!

‘Sirius? Is that you in there?’ Remus asked as he wrapped on the door twice. 

‘Yeh Rem,’ came the echoey reply, ‘What’s up?

Remus leant back on the wall outside the bathroom, lifting one foot and pressing the sole against the skirting board and bringing a hand up to his mouth to chew on his nails, ‘Was just wondering how long you were going to be tis all, he said, wincing as his teeth tugged at a particularly painful hangnail, ‘Was going to make us breakfast if you fancied it, thought maybe I’d do pancakes?’

‘Oh,’ Remus could here the slosh of water, Sirius sitting up he imagined, ‘You not meeting Fabian?’

‘Nah, not until later on.’

‘Oh,’ Sirius said again, ‘Ok, that would be amazing.’

Remus smiled, ‘Great, so back to the original question Black, how long do you think you’ll be?’

‘Not much longer, I just need to rinse my h – ahh shit!’

There was a clatter and then the sound of breaking china, followed by another yelp.

‘Sirius? You ok? Remus called alarmed, hand flying to the door handle.

‘Yeh,’ came the slightly mournful reply, ‘I knocked my cup of tea over. Although,’ his voice brightened, ‘I’ve also smashed that gross mug with all the pictures of boobs on that I got for secret Santa.’

Remus snorted, ‘I thought that mug would have been right up your street.’ 

Sirius hummed non-committal before Remus heard him murmur, ‘Bugger, I think I’ve burnt my hand.’

‘Shit you haven’t, have you?’ Remus asked worriedly.

‘Yeh maybe. It’s gone all red and think it’s blistering.’

‘Do you,’ Remus cleared his throat, ‘Do you want me to come and have a look at it?’

‘Umm, yeh, would you mind? The door’s not locked.’

Remus gave the door a tentative nudge with this shoulder and it creaked open revealing Sirius lounging back in the bath tub, which was absolutely filled to the brim with bubbles, his possibly burnt hand dangling awkwardly over the side. Remus felt himself relax as he took the sight in, undecided whether he found it endearing or ridiculous. Sirius turned his head to look at him and he raised an eyebrow, ‘You alright there? Got enough bubbles?’

‘Oh shut up,’ Sirius mumbled, a darker pink staining his already flushed cheeks. Remus was used to Sirius Black blushing these days.

‘You think he looks cute when he blushes,’ a traitorous voice that sounded horribly like Fabian’s reared it’s head and Remus gave himself a mental shake before walking over to the bath and bent down to carefully pick up the shards of china before depositing them on the lid of the loo. He knelt down next to the bath as Sirius sat up, the bubbly water sluicing over his pale shoulder and extended his hand to Remus, who took it gingerly, running his fingers over the skin which was an angry red.

‘Ahh mate, I think you might of yeh,’ Remus said sympathetically.

Sirius pouted, ‘It hurts,’ he said, looking up at Remus with big eyes, ‘It’s going to hurt to wash the shampoo out now isn’t it.’

‘Yeh probably,’ Remus agreed, ‘You should run your hand under cold water, I think you’re supposed to do it for like 20 minutes,’

’20 minutes!’ Sirius said disbelievingly, ‘I don’t have time for that shit. I’ll just wash my hair and shove some germoline on it. Give me 10 minutes and we can have breakfast.’

‘Suit yourself,’ Remus said, getting to his feet as Sirius slid back down in the water, his feet poking up at the other end, ‘I’ll do you another tea.’

‘Cheers Rem, you’re the best. Fuck! Ow! Fuck!’

Remus whipped around to see Sirius breathing hard, his burnt hand hovering above the water, where he’d obviously just tried to dunk it, ‘Nope, not doing that. Fuck _me_ that’s painful.’

‘I told you,’ Remus said striding back over and beginning to fiddle with the shower attachment, ‘You need to run it under cold water.’

‘I need to run you under cold water,’ Sirius said under his breath.

‘What?’

‘Nothing. What are you doing?’

‘Well, I was going to wash the shampoo out of your hair for you, we can’t have Sirius Black’s infamous dark, silky locks looking sub par and on Valentines Day too.’

‘Oh haha,’ Sirius punched Remus lightly in the arm and he grinned before turning the tap on and spraying Sirius in the face with the shower.

‘Fuck Remus,’ Sirius spluttered, scooping up and large handful of soapy water and chucking it at him, ‘Don’t be mean to me. I’m sad and I’ve got a burnt hand.’

‘Why are you sad?’ Remus asked, kneeling down once again and directing the shower spray onto his own palm to test the temperature and then coaxing Sirius to sit up, back facing him, ‘And I’m never mean to you.’

‘Oh, because I’ve got a burnt hand,’ Sirius answered closing his eyes as Remus began to rinse out the shampoo. 

‘Poor Sirius,’ Remus cooed as he started to massage the top of Sirius head with his free hand and then run his fingers through the length of his hair. Sirius moaned in approval and Remus felt his face heat up.

‘Oh my god you’re really good at this, it feels amazing. Do the top again.’

Remus rolled his eyes but acquiesced, fingers working Sirius’ scalp, thumb pressing just behind his ear, ‘Yes well, don’t get used to this,’ he said, ‘I won’t always be this amiable.’

‘I’ll just have to injure myself more often,’ Sirius responded, now tipping his head back into Remus’ hand, ‘Fuuucccck.’

‘All done!’ Remus proclaimed, overly loudly as he gave Sirius hair one final soak and twisted the tap off, ‘I’ll go and start breakfast now.’

Sirius turned back round so he was facing Remus. The bubbles had depleted somewhat and Remus made a deliberate effort to not to look down. 

‘Hey,’ Sirius said softly, ‘Thanks Wolfy.’ 

Remus scrunched his nose up, ‘You know I hate that nickname,’ he said, straightening up in an attempt to look haughty. 

‘I know,’ Sirius said, ‘But I loved how annoyed you look when we use it. Your face does this,’ he reached up and booped Remus’ nose with one finger. Remus lifted his hand batting Sirius’ hand away trying but failing to hide a smile.

‘Quiet you,’ he said, ‘Come on out you get, get dressed and I’ll find the germoline.’ He stood, giving Sirius’ head a pat and then strode towards the door, shutting it behind him.

\------------------------------

‘Alright Re-moose?’ James asked as Remus walked into the kitchen, ‘Where’ve you been? I didn’t think you were in. Thought you might have been at Fab’s.’

‘Nah,’ Remus said taking the proffered cup of tea James was holding out towards him, ‘He’s coming round later I think. Cheers Prongs.’

‘No problem,’ James said, hoisting himself up to sit on the kitchen table, ‘Don’t fancy going out for V-day then?’

‘No,’ Remus said taking a slug of tea, it was just right, as always, ‘Not really my thing. I got him a card though,’ he added as an afterthought.

‘Ahh fair enough,’ James replied, patting the table next to him, waiting until Remus had plonked himself down next to him before resting his head on his shoulder. ‘Where were you then? I went to take your tea to your room.’

‘I was in the bath with Sirius.’

James’ head shot up off Remus shoulder and they both winced as they heard an audible crack. Remus felt himself flush, ‘I don’t mean in the bath, I mean the bathroom. He burnt his hand and he needed to wash his hair so I offered to do it for him.’

‘I seeee,’ James said looking at him shrewdly, rubbing a hand over his sore neck.

‘What?!’ Remus said, feeling decidedly ruffled, ‘He needed it doing and I was there!’

‘So would you do mine then?’

‘What?’

‘When I have a bath later will you wash my hair?’

‘Have you burnt your hand?’

‘Yes’

‘You haven’t though have you?’

‘No.’

‘Then no.’

James continued to look at him appraisingly, before his face broke out in his signature grin and he patted Remus’ cheek three times, ‘You’re so funny Rem,’ he said cheerfully, ‘You keep doing you.’

‘You’re being weird today,’ Remus told him and James just smiled wider before pushing himself up off the table, ‘Do you want pancakes?’

‘Ooo yes please,’ James replied as Sirius wandered into the kitchen, clad in his signature chinos and Remus’ navy blue jumper combo, ‘Morning Sirius.’

‘Morning Jam,’ Sirius said, coming over and lifting up onto his toes so he could peer over Remus’ shoulder at the pancake batter he was now whisking, ‘That looks good Re.’

‘Rem said you’ve burnt your hand?’ James asked him, holding out a hand for Sirius’ who stuck it out in his general direction, ‘Oh shit, you really have. Did you run it under cold water?’

‘Told-you,’ Remus sing songed, now rummaging around in the cupboard, ‘No he didn’t, he said, and I quote, I don’t have time for that shit.’

‘Sirius!’ James chastised, ‘It’ll be painful all day now.’

‘Stop fussing the both of you,’ Sirius scoffed, ‘And I stand by what I said, I don’t have time for that shit, Andi’s going to be here in about,’ he pulled his phone out his pocket, ‘Shit, in about 10 minutes.’

‘Oh God yeh,’ Remus said, now pouring the batter into a jug, ‘I forgot your cousin was coming. Did you have a plan?’

‘Nah,’ Sirius said, pulling out a chair and plonking himself down, ‘She’s literally just stopping on her way through to Stirling, she’s got a work thing there or something, she’ll only be here half an hour or so.’

‘Do you want us to clear out?’ Remus asked.

‘What? No of course not,’ his phone began to ring, ‘she won’t mind. Hi! You outside? Cool, I’m on my way down.’ He turned to look at Remus and James smiling, ‘She’s here.’ and he hurried out of the kitchen.

\------------------------------

Five minutes later Remus was flipping the final few pancakes and James was bustling around him setting the table with a mish mash of plates, cutlery and for some reason, plastic champagne flutes.

‘What’s with the glasses Prongs?’ Remus said as the hallway door opened followed by the sound of voices chattering away.

‘It’s Valentines Day and we’re having a brunch!’ James proclaimed as he ducked out of the kitchen, clearly heading for his room, shouting over his shoulder, ‘Sorry Sirius, not being anti-social, give me a min.’

‘Well that’s James,’ Sirius said as he rounded the door to the kitchen followed by a woman who looked uncannily like him, ‘And this is Re! Re this is my cousin Andi, well it’s Andromeda but we call her Andi. Well, I call her Andi I doubt anyone else in the family does. Does Ted call you Andi? Why am I rambling?’

Andi laughed, ‘I don’t know Sirius, you sound like you’re nervous.’

‘I’m not nervous!’ Sirius said affronted, ‘Black’s don’t get nervous. It’s just, it’s not every day that the only family member you actually like meets your Remus. I mean friend. Ergh.’ He tipped his head back dramatically and sat down heavily on a chair. 

Andi laughed again and took a step towards Remus who moved to meet her half way and stuck out his hand, ‘Nice to meet you Remus. This one,’ she gestured vaguely behind her to where Sirius was sitting, ‘Has talked about you non-stop on the way up.’

Remus chuckled lightly, ‘All good things I hope?’ he said and then screwed his face up, ‘Sorry, that was a really cliché thing to say.’

‘Don’t worry about it, and yes, all good things. Apparently you’re making Sirius Valentine’s Day pancakes?’

‘Oh, umm, yeh, I suppose I am.’

Andi’s eyes flickered towards Sirius whose cheeks were bright red, before looking back at Remus, ‘That’s very sweet, I’m sorry to gate-crash.’

‘No, not at all!’ Remus said, trying to break the odd sort of tension that seemed to have settled in the room, ‘Ah, do you want some?’

‘That’s kind but I’m good. Oh hello, you must be James?’

‘Hi!’ James said brightly, hurrying back into the kitchen, a bottle of champagne clutched in one fist, ‘You must be Sirius’ cousin, it’s so lovely to meet you.’ He leaned in, pressing his free hand to Andi’s upper arm and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

‘And you too James,’ Andi said stepping back and nodding towards the bottle in his hand, ‘Champagne first thing in the morning? Who’s the lucky lady?’ Her eyes darted over to Sirius and Remus, Sirius having got up to help Remus plate up their breakfast, ‘Or gent?’ she added thoughtfully.

James laughed, ‘Only in my dreams Andi. This,’ he began to peel on the foil top and then twist the cork which gave a loud pop as it slipped free of the bottle, ‘Is for my boys.’ He poured the champagne into the three waiting glasses, picking up the nearest one and handing it to her.

‘Oh I shouldn’t really, I’m driving.’

‘We’ve got orange juice, let me make it into a Buck’s Fizz for you.’ 

James leapt up and pulled a carton of orange juice out the fridge and held it up questioningly.

‘Oh go then,’ Andi smiled at him, ‘You’re very persuasive.’ James just gave her a wink, taking her glass from her and pouring a little of the champagne away and topping it up with orange juice. ‘So, Siri,’ she addressed Sirius as all three boys took their seats at the table and Remus placed the stake of pancakes in the middle, ‘How’re lectures?’

Sirius groaned stabbing a pancake with a fork and transferring it to his plate, ‘Really Andi? That’s what you’re asking me? How’re lectures?’

Andi smirked, ‘Fine’ she said sweetly narrowing her eyes, ‘How’s the love life.’

‘Oh fuck off,’ Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of pancake and James snorted, ‘Shut up Jam. Oh shit! Jam. Well not Jam, but it probably tastes like Jam.’ He leapt up and snatched Remus’ plate from under him. Remus who had just picked up his knife, reading to cut a piece of his pancakes looked up at him alarmed,

‘Sirius, what’

‘I’ve forgotten something, give me a sec,’ he bustled over the countertop and pulled open his cupboard, feeling around on the top shelf for something. Remus looked at James who just shrugged and took a swig of his champagne.

‘Good to see uni hasn’t mellowed him,’ Andi said amused as Sirius continued to crash around doing goodness knows what, ‘Anyway, Remus, what part of Wales are you from?’

‘Oh Cardiff really,’ Remus told her, ‘Well it’s a village called Creigiau but it’s not far from Cardiff, nobodies every heard of Creigiau bloody hell Sirius!’

‘Happy Valentines Day Re!’ Sirius said proudly, looking down at the plate he had just put in front of Remus. He had cut Remus’ pancake stack into a heart shape and around the pancakes he’d placed several Percy Pigs. The entire plate was now drizzled in a sticky, lurid pink sauce, a few token raspberries scattered around the plate and squirty cream artfully sprayed into little flowers on the three corners of the heart. ‘It’s just like in the advert now!’

‘It really is,’ Remus laughed, picking up his knife and fork, ‘I don’t even remember telling you about this. Thank you Sirius, I love it.’

‘Oh you didn’t,’ Sirius said, sitting back down, ‘But every time the advert came on you went ‘yuuuuummm that’s looks so gooood’ so when I was in town I grabbed the stuff.’

‘It’s true, you did Rem,’ James added, swallowing his mouthful, looking quite unperturbed by the arrival of Remus’ Percy Pig pancake monstrosity. ‘Can I have a Percy Pig?’

‘Sure, there are some left in the packet on the side,’ Sirius said as Andi spoke,

‘Oh my god that is so adorable,’ Andi gushed looking between the two of them, ‘Look at you being all cute,’ she reached over and smooshed Sirius’ cheeks.

‘Ergh get off Andi,’ Sirius moaned, flapping his hands at her.

‘I’m teasing Siri, although it’s really nice to see you so happy,’ she said, draining her glass and glancing down at her watch, ‘Oh I should probably think about going.’ She stood up smiling at both Remus and James, ‘It was so lovely to meet you both.’

‘You too,’ they chorused at Sirius got to his feet, resting his hand on Remus’ shoulder for a moment before saying, ‘Let me walk you down.’

\------------------------------

They walked in companiable silence down the hall and out onto the stairwell before Andi spoke,

‘Remus seems like sweetheart.’

‘Hmm? Oh yeh, he’s great,’ Sirius said beaming at her and then added, ‘James too, he’s like my spirit animal.’

Andi laughed, ‘I can tell. I bet you two get up to all sorts of mischief.’

‘Maybe,’ Sirius grinned back, ‘Although Re may look all sensible but he’s got a wicked streak in him.’

‘Oh I bet he has,’ Andi said, giving Sirius a playful jab in the ribs as he opened the main door which led out into the small carpark, ‘I’m happy for you Sirius.’

‘Oh. Thanks?’ Sirius answered looking slightly bemused before turned to her and pulling her into a hug, ‘It was really nice to see you Andi.’

‘You too. Stay in touch yeh? I’ll have to bring Ted and Dora up to see you. Or come to us for the holidays? We’d love to have you. Where are you for Easter?’

‘James’, although I’ll probably spend a bit of time in Wales too.’

‘Course, but I’m serious, come and spend some time in London with us?’

‘Yeh, yeh ok,’ Sirius said, ‘That would be really nice, thanks Andi.’

‘You’re always welcome, ok?’ she said and Sirius nodded, looking pleased. ‘Anyway, I better go,’ she rummaged in her handbag for her car keys and then looked back up at him, ‘I’m really happy you’re happy Sirius and as I said Remus seems really great.’

‘Yeh,’ Sirius agreed, ‘He is.’


End file.
